Flain the Unfriendly Ghost
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: Parody of a Spongebob episode. The Shugo Charas accidentally 'killed' Flain and thought his 'ghost' was haunting them. Now Flain has to convince the charas that he is a ghost.


**I'm very bored, so I did this!**

* * *

**Summary: Parody of a Spongebob episode. The Shugo Charas accidentally 'killed' Flain and thought his 'ghost' was haunting them. Now Flain has to convince the charas that he is a ghost.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mixels, Shugo Chara! or anything else, except my Fan Charas, Josie (mentioned) and Ghost Lifty (mentioned).**

* * *

Flain: [talking to a wax statue of himself] Have I told you how beautiful you are? Your fire, your beak, your eyes...a little lopsided. [takes out the right eye, fixes it then puts it back in place] There. And now that I've been immortalized in wax, I have done it for you, Josie. Come on, my precious reflection, smile! [Flain makes wax statue smile. Then he hears a crash from outside and frowns; the statue does as well]  
[Outside are Josie's Shugo Charas!; Mini Josie, Angelina, Hannah, Aphrodite, Charm, Katelyn, Smiles, Harper, Apple Seed, Melody, Snowflake, Sky, Olga, Boshki, Kharukhi, Krolik, Anastasia, Mishki and Sasha]  
Mini Josie (one of Josie's charas): Hike, guys, hike! [all charas run in separate directions but Mini Josie, Sky, Aphrodite, Katelyn, Sasha and Anastasia have a big rock]  
[They the rock on the ground and it breaks in half while Harper, Apple Seed, Snowflake, Kharukhi and Charm blow a chess piece across a chessboard]  
Mishki: You just lost three points. [climbs a tree branch] One. Two. Three. Four. Five! [flips upside down and blows a bubble into a shape] G-7!  
Harper, Apple Seed, Snowflake, Kharukhi and Charm: G-7? King us! King us! [run into the coral branch and pop the bubble]  
Smiles: I lose!  
Melody: But it's not Tuesday, Smiles.  
Smiles: Aw man!  
[Flain peeks out]  
Flain: Hey! What are you invertebrate Shugo Charas! doing?  
Charas: We don't know.  
Flain: Hey Angelina, Hannah, do you girls know what time it is?  
Hannah: No.  
Angelina: Uh, yeah, Flain-chan, it's... [checks her watch but all the bubble soap leaks out when she turns her wrist around]  
Flain: Time to find some other game to play! [laughs. Turns on the record player while taking a lava bubble bath]  
Olga: Aw man.  
Boshki: Podonok.  
Anastasia: Now what?  
Snowflake: [notices a rock on the ground] We could toss that rock back and forth.  
Mini Josie and Melody: [pick up rock] Okay, ready! [throw rock into a catapult. The catapult shoots it into the air]  
Sasha and Sky: Go!  
[The other Charas goes after it]  
Mini Josie: I got it! I got it! [the rock flies through Flain's open window, knocks into Flain's sculpture, and it falls over] I got it! I got it! I got it!  
[Flain in the other room, hears a thump, but he ignores it]  
[Josie's Charas enter the room via the elevator]  
Charm: Remember guys, finders keepers.  
Harper: There it is! [points to the rock that is in the wax sculpture of Flain]  
Josie's Charas: I got it! I got it!  
Smiles: [pulls the rock out] Bonus points!  
[Smiles starts to walk off]  
Mini Josie: Uhh, Smiles? I think something's wrong with Flain.  
Mishki: Da, he looks unconscious.  
Smiles: Uh-oh.  
Snowflake: Don't worry. I know how to do this.  
[Snowflake tries to give CPR but her face turns blue and she floats up to the ceiling but lets out all the air and lands on top of the wax sculptures head]  
Other Charas (except Smiles): Get off him, Snowflake!/Soyti, Snowflake!  
[Snowflake stands up]  
Snowflake: What are you worried about?  
[The Flain sculpture is frozen]  
Smiles: Yeah, he looks better already.  
[The Charas stand him up]  
Kharukhi: But he still feels cold. [tries to use fire]  
Mini Josie: Allow me, guys. [bring him in front of the window]  
Hannah: Well, let's go put him in the warm.  
Angelina: Do you think he'll be ok?  
Hannah: I don't know, Angelina. [to Apple Seed] Do you, Apple Seed?  
Apple Seed: You know, y'all worry too much. The Apple Seed is here and guys I know a lot about head injuries, believe... [starts to drool as Mini Josie snaps her fingers] ...me.  
Charm: Hey, what's that on your shoe, Mini-chan?  
[Mini Josie looks down]  
Mini Josie: I don't know.  
Other Charas (except for Mini Josie, Charm and Katelyn): Huh?/What the?/Chto?/Nani?  
Melody: It kind of looks like... [a liquid puddle of red goo is on the floor]  
Josie's Charas: FLAIN-CHAN! [screaming]  
[Flain is drying himself and powdering his beak]  
Mini Josie: No, no, that part goes here.  
Smiles: Yeah-yeah, that's it, uh-huh.  
Aphrodite: [glares at Smiles] You baka, you don't know, didn't you?  
Sasha: We're almost there. We can do this.  
Anastasia: Da!  
Sky: It's working, it's working...  
Katelyn: This is working. [sculpture melts again] guys, this isn't working!  
Apple Seed: Ringo ā!  
Melody: Look!  
[eyes turn over]  
Josie: I don't know how to say it, but our old pal Flain, he's...he's...he's pushing up daisies!  
Sky: Oh, I thought he was dead.  
Melody: Well, we can respect the dead.  
Josie's Charas: (English) Goodbye, Flain-chan. We're sorry. You may rest in peace. And thanks for being so kind./(Russian) Do svidaniya, Flain. Izvinite. Pokoysya s mirom. I Spasibo./(Japanese) Sayōnara, Flain-chan. Mōshiwake. Anshin shite yasumu. Arigatō.  
[Flain comes out of the bathroom wearing a white robe and covered in talcum powder (making him ghostly white). The Charas cling to each other and get scared]  
Flain: [sees the Charas] Aw Shnixel! What are you doing here?! Well? Are you two trying to say something, or do I have to...?  
Mini Josie: No, stay back!  
Flain: WHAT is the matter with you guys?  
Smiles: Don't, don't hurt us!  
Melody: It was an accident!  
Flain: What are you two talking about? [he notices the goo on the floor and screams] Look what you've done to me! When I get my hands on you, I'll...  
Mini Josie: Please, Sensei Flain's ghost! [she and ther other Charas are bowing before Flain] Spare us your ghostly anger!  
[Katelyn and Aphrodite are kissing Flain's feet]  
Anastasia: Oh da, Sensei Flain's ghost! Please don't haunt us!  
Sky: We'll do anything you want! Just have mercy on us! [Flain then gets an idea and grins evilly]  
Flain: Enough! Listen up, I am the ghost of Flain and I am feeling unusually generous today. He hath decided to spare ye a a horrible fate. All ye must do is tend to my every whim and tickle my fancy on demand.  
Apple Seed: Does that include...  
Flain: Quiet! Now, do as you're told! Lest ye incur the wrath of the Infernites!  
Smiles: [whispers to the others] I think they make a cream for that now.  
Other Charas: (whisper to Smiles) (Japanese) Damare!/(Russian) Zatknis'!  
[Mini Josie, Angelina, Hannah, Aphrodite, Charm, Katelyn, Smiles, Harper, Apple Seed, Melody, Snowflake, Sky, Olga, Boshki, Kharukhi, Krolik, Anastasia, Mishki and Sasha carry out Flain on his bed]  
Mini Josie: Here?  
Flain: Too hot.  
[the Charas walk a little more then stops]  
Melody: Koko ni?  
Flain: No, too boring. Keep going. Keep going.  
[the Charas walk a little more then stops]  
Krolik: Zdes' ?  
Flain: Toulouse-Lautrec. [rim shot]  
Mini Josie: Too tired... [all Charas stop where they are]  
Flain: Perfect. Hmmm, I feel needy. [claps his hands] Slaves, fetch me some nourishment.  
Mini Josie: Only the freshest, o spooky one. [all run off.]  
Smiles: [comes back with grapes] A grape fresh from the vine, your ghostliness. [drops it into Flain's mouth]  
Sky: [comes back with a banana] A banana peeled to your likeness, Gōsuto-chan. [squeezes it into Flain's mouth]  
Apple Seed: [comes back with an apple] An apple picked from the trees, your incordialness. [gives it to Flain as he eats it]  
Mishki: [comes back with a watermelon and drops it into Flain's face!] One watermelon fresh from the manure field, your spookiness.  
[Flain falls down and stands up with watermelon on his face]  
Aphrodite: Art thou not pleased?  
[Flain spits out the watermelon]  
Flain: Enough of that! I want something else to eat now. Something that's very difficult to find.  
Charm: What do you hunger for, Masutā?  
Katelyn: Whatever you want, we'll find it. We'll find it.  
Flain: Cherry pie. [Anastasia holds up a cherry pie] Where'd you get that?  
Anastasia: The Russian Charas and I made it. [Flain takes it and throws it somewhere]  
Flain: Well go find it! [the Russian Charas goes searching for it] Ladies, get over here. Now spin around. [The non-Russian Charas turn around] That's better. Now jog in place. [they jog in place] Now say flank steak.  
Non-Russian Charas: Flank steak.  
Flain: [to the viewers] I think I'm beginning to like this. [to the Non-Russian Charas] Stop. [they stop] Now, play me an awesome song with this! [gives Mini Josie a tissue]  
Mini Josie: But Flain-chan, this is just a piece of tissue paper.  
Flain: Oh, my. [turns back to Flain is his robe] Always having to have it our way, don't we? Oh, boo-hoo. [Mini Josie tries to get the tissue as music]  
Mini Josie: [speaking Russian] YA sdayus'!  
Melody: Let me try. [tries to get the tissue as music] I can't do it!  
Flain: [stands up] Well, I hope you don't have any plans tonight, because you're not allowed to leave that spot until I hear a song. [walks away  
[Day turns into night and into day again and the Non-Russian Charas are lying on the ground with the tissue on Mini Josie]  
Flain: What's this? Napping on the job? You're supposed to be making music for me. As punishment for this insolence, the ghost of Flain commandeth you to clean out his back room.  
The Russian Charas: [come back with the pie] We found it. [Flain takes it]  
Flain: I'll take that! [throws pie in Krolik's face]  
Krolik: Da, your ghostliness! [licks filling off his face] This is fun.  
[later...]  
Mini Josie: guys, are you ready for this?  
Others: (English) Yes./(Russian) Da./(Japanese) Hai.  
Mini Josie: [walks a couple steps forward] Ok, let's go. guys, are you coming? [The others are facing the wrong way]  
Smiles: Hai.  
Mini Josie: Guys, it's this way.  
Sky: Where?  
Mini Josie: Here.  
Other Charas: [turn around] Oh, coming!  
[they enter a room in the back with a bunch of junk in it]  
Angelina: How are we going to clean up all this mess?  
Melody: It's easy. Just tear this wallpaper off! [tears the wall]  
[Josie's Charas giggled until Hannah noticed something]  
Hannah: Oh look, you missed some. [Mini Josie and Sky pick up a book]  
Mini Josie: Oh, let's see. It's a comic book.  
Sky: And look at this. It's the origin on the Ghost Lifty. [shows picture in book] It says when he died they cremated his body and buried his ashes and all of the stolen stuff he stole in the cemetery.  
Melody: Now he haunts all of Toon Town because he was never put to rest. Nani?  
Boshki: Well, don't you get it, girls, Krolik?  
Smiles: We're going to go shopping?  
Other Charas: (English) No!/(Russian) Net!/(Japanese) Chigau!  
Olga: We're gonna put poor old Flain to rest. Who's with me?  
Other Charas: (English!) I/(Russian) YA !/(Japanese) Watashi!  
[Flain is laying on the couch, Josie's Charas spit spitballs at him]  
Flain: Ow, what the heck was that?  
Josie's Charas: (English) Initiation!/(Russian) Nachalo!/(Japanese) Kaishi!  
Mini Josie: That was part one of your ceremony.  
Flain: Ceremony for what?  
Mini Josie: We're going to put you to rest.  
Flain: I don't want to be put to rest! All I want are those chores done. Now, did you clean the back room yet?  
Josie's Charas: (English) Yeah./(Russian) Da./(Japanese) Hai.  
Flain: Well, I'm going to go check. [walks off. Opens door and screams because he sees Josie's Charas with a coffin]  
Harper: Okay, get in.  
Flain: Are you crazy? I'm not getting in that thing.  
Mini Josie: But you said we could put you to rest.  
Flain: I didn't say anything like that! Now, get out of my house!  
[Flain pushes Josie's Charas outside ]  
Flain: Now what? [Flain sees Melody writing on a tombstone]  
Melody: I wrote Here lies Flain: Leader of the Infernites and Loyal Mixel.  
[Flain screams]  
Mini Josie: Oh, hi Flain-chan. Does this look deep enough?  
Flain: Guys! [turns back to Flain] Cut that out!  
Smiles: Oh, look, the mourners have arrived. [a bus with a load of people are in front of Flain's house, including Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, the GoGoRiki, the Vocaloids, the Utauloids, the Sailor Scouts, Vulk and Zorch and the other Mixels]  
Vulk: Oh, Flain, we all came as soon as we were sure you were dead.  
Flain: Guys, are you trying to put me in the nuthouse?  
Snowflake and Kharukhi: No/Net, just into this hole. [Flain sighs]  
Flain: Guys, I have a confession to make. [rubs the powder off his face]  
Apple Seed: Y'all red?  
Flain: Red? Yes. I'm alive! Now get rid of that tombstone and tell all your friends and the other Mixels to go home!  
Mini Josie: But-  
Flain: DO IT!  
Mini Josie: Go home. [People get back on bus sadly]  
Smiles: But Masutā-  
Flain: I'm not your master, Josie is. Now do me a favor and please stop doing me favors. [walks off]  
Charm: As you wish, masutā.  
[Flain groans]  
Olga: Boy, he really had us fooled.  
Boshki: I knew he was a podonok!  
Mini Josie: No, guys, he's the fool. He's a ghost in denial. He needs us now more than ever.  
Other Charas: (English) You're right./(Russian) Da./(Japanese) Hai.  
Smiles: He really needs to get up to the great beyond.  
Apple Seed: Smiles, say that again.  
Smiles: That again?  
Charm: No, the other thing.  
Smiles: No, the other thing.  
Mishki: Net, what you said before when you...  
Smiles: Net, what you said before when you..  
Mini Josie: Never mind. I've got an idea.  
Smiles: Nevermind! Ive got an idea.  
[later, Flain is on a lava hot tub outside when Josie's Charas are trying to blow a bubble big enough to get Flain]  
Mini Josie: I can't reach him!  
Melody: Blow harder. [they a big bubble to consume Flain] There he goes!  
Smiles: Isn't he beautiful?  
Harper: How high's he going to go? [Flain sees he's floating]  
Mini Josie: All the way, guys, up to the great beyond. [both of them wave to Flains] Goodbye, friend.  
Anastasia: Do svidaniya.  
Sky: Happy trails! [Flain tries to yell from the bubble]  
Josie's Charas: You're welcome!  
Charm: He's on the other side now.  
Mini Josie: Yeah. [Flain is in space] He's in a better place.  
[Flain moans]

* * *

**Since I used Google Translate...**

**Japanese Translation:**  
**何****? (Nani?)**  
**バカ ****(Baka) - idiot, fool, moron, stupid**  
**リンゴああ！ ****(****Ringo ā!) - Oh apples!  
さようなら、****Flainちゃん。申し訳。安心して休む。ありがとう。 ****(Sayōnara, Flain-chan. Mōshiwake. Anshin shite yasumu. Arigatō.) - Goodbye, Flain-chan. Sorry. Rest in peace. Thank you.  
先生 ****(Sensei) - Master or teacher  
黙れ！ ****(Damare!) - Shut up!  
ここに？ ****(Koko ni?) - Here?  
****ゴーストちゃん ****(****Gōsuto-chan) - Ghost-chan  
マスター ****(Masutā) - Master  
はい ****(Hai) - Yes  
****違う！ ****(****Chigau!****)**** - No  
****私！ ****(****Watashi!****) - I!**  
**開始！ ****(****Kaishi!****) - Initiation!**

**Russian Translation:**  
**Подонок (****Podonok****) - ****jerk, stinker, crud, heck, schmuck, riffraff**  
**Да (Da) - ****Yes!, Yeah!, Yep!, Yea!, Aye!, Exactly!  
Сойти, Snowflake! (Soyti, Snowflake!) - Get off, Snowflake!  
Что? (Chto?) What?  
До свидания, Flain. Извините. Покойся с миром. И Спасибо. (Do svidaniya, Flain . Izvinite. Pokoysya s mirom . I Spasibo .) - Goodbye, Flain. Sorry. Rest in peace. And thank you.  
Заткнись! (Zatknis'!) - Shut up!  
Здесь? (Zdes' ?) - Here?  
Я сдаюсь! (YA sdayus'!) - I give up!  
Нет! (Net!) - No!  
Я! (YA !) - I  
Начало! (Nachalo!) - Initiation!  
До свидания. (Do svidaniya.) - Goodbye.**

* * *

**Flain: Wow, that is great.**

**Me: And the best part is I made your Mixel friends a cameo, especially Vulk.**

**Mini Josie: Josie-chan, is this necessary?**

**Me: Well, yes.**

**My Charas and the Mixels: Josie...**

**Me: I HATE FLIPPY!**

**Vulk: Okay.**

**Zorch: Just be glad you mentioned yourself and Ghost Lifty.**

**Me: Okay, thanks for the word, Zorch.**

**Seismo: Rad fun! Rad fun!**

**All of us except for Seismo sighed and sweatdropped/facepalmed/fall anime style.**

**Me: Thank you for reading, friends.**


End file.
